Minecraft:Crazy Psycho Adventures
by MyLugiaTamer
Summary: Me and some friends are in the awesome game called Minecraft doing crazy things and I have to help them in the world sucky summary I know,but it's my first story.Rated T for adult language
1. Spawning

**Chapter 1:SPAWNING**

**A/N:This is my very first story I have made that is not in my notebook of stories *ahem* anyways I do not own belongs to Mojang and Notch I only own the us commence on to the story!*charges***

's all I feel,falling from the 's not your normal falling from a sky going at Ludacris speed oh wait you don't see much people falling from the sky(a/n im using falling too many times -3-U).Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Ryan Artishoe (if you don't know how to spell my last name it's pronounced like this Art-is-hoe)i'm 6'10" i'm also 27 years old,shaggy dark brown bedhead and dark brown eyes,camo cargo shorts,saggy light gray t shirt,and black shoes.I am the son of Jesus Christ and the grandson of God(using my ooc'ish me in this story).OK anyways back to the story at hand here,

"Oh dad please help me!"yelling while falling my prayers have been answered I fall into a gigantic from the lake I check my surroundings,from what I saw everything is blocky I think,_"Is-Is this MInecraft no it can't be"_but much to my dismay it was MC!Sweatdropping in annoyance I swim out of the lake and crawl to the soft,blocky grass to take a up to the sky I just watch the blocky clouds moving north slowly,getting up slowly from the grass I walk around taking in my surroundings once again._"Since I played Minecraft before I should get wood before it becomes night and the mobs come out and fuck the crap out of me."_ Seeing several trees I sprint to the nearest one and start punching it.(**Due to MC physics players do not feel pain from punching trees)**The log I punched made a popping sound and it turned into a smaller equivalent of the blocky cube I picked it up and started gathering more of the logs."Okay let's see." I look inside my backpack and count the logs I have collected

"Okay I have enough logs to build my shelter and-"

Looking at the sun it was in the middle of the sky meaning it was midday."I have enough time to build my shelter and materials."Looking for a good spot I find a moderate sized lake that can be useful for me in later adventures and for my infinite water supply inside my house.

*TimeSkip*

Gasping for breath I say while mustering up my breath,"F-Finally I'm D-done!"I yelled and and after catching my breath I went inside to make other stuff like a workbench,pick axe,ect. the usual materials you need to cut trees,mine,dig,make farmland,and kill mobs at sun was setting,but I just wanted to sleep right now,"Good thing there are some nearby sheep here."I start sprinting looking for sheep as fast as possible before night falls and mobs come killing sheep with my bare hands I have gathered enough wool for the bed and still have left over wooden planks,so running back to my house I make the bed and place it next the the workbench and hopefully,maybe,sleep without the murderous mobs spawning in my home.

**STOP!**

**Sorry it was super short I didn't have enough imagination right now and I hope I don't get any flames.*Ahem* 'anyways I don't know what the next chapter should be about maybe I go mining and find one of my old friend or friends'OOPS TO MUCH SPOILERS!Well I'll talk to ya later guys Peace and for God's sake THE CAKE IS A LIEEEEEE-!-MyLugiaTamer has been disconnected**


	2. Meeting Old Friends and Cousins

**-MyLugiaTamer signed guys came back to upload this new chapter for you hope you enjoy it and no i'm not dead(at least not yet *sweatdrop*)Minecraft does not belong to me its belongs to Mojang and on with the story!**

I awoke from the sun that was coming from the horizon,"Urgh…"Reluctantly getting up from my bed I got my wooden pick and shovel to go mining and look for valuable ores(**Except gold,it saying**').I walked out of the house and took a good smell of air..and the remains of burnt mobs.

_"I think I forgot something"_

Going back to my house to get my wooden sword,so just in case mobs are near,also bringing my furnace and workbench,and some charcoal for the furnace,I rushed back outside checking my backpack(inventory) if I forgot anything,"Nothing missing now time to go mining!"Saying that sentence enthusiastically gave me motivation to everywhere I found a cave not far from my house and started to go inside it."Wow this is one dark cave,hope no mobs come from behind."Looking inside my backpack I found some spare torches from yesterdays to work on mining I started off with stone to get because I need iron badly for mining the diamonds,I collected some stone and got what you say five stacks of them.I also found some coal and iron which I also mined,I had to use a stone pick for the iron which i made with my handy workbench.I started collecting my stuff back because I got tired of mining and finding an abundant stack of coal,iron,and cobblestone.

Starting to go on my way back home I hear nearby footsteps coming from behind me getting my stone sword ready to start those viscous mobs to protect myself,instead guess what?It weren't mobs making foot steps it was my friends and cousin!

There was Josh,he is 6'6 in height,long slightly shaggy,sandy blonde light brown hair with bangs covering his right eye,wearing a dark red hoodie with dark blue jeans,and black eye color is light blue.

Then there was John his height is 5'9,has light brown hair that was flat on top and curly at the edges,he also has blue was wearing a dark blue hood with black shorts,and white NIKE's

There was also Jacob and Ryle(see the name resemblance,it's kinda scary.)Jacob was also the same height as John,his hair was black not very shaggy hair,dark brown eyes,and wearing a gray creeper jacket that says _"I just wanna hug" _dark blue jeans,and black NIKE' on the other hand was 6'0 tall,has a black bowl cut,and wearing a white T-shirt with gray shorts and white Adidas shoes.

"Hey Cuz!"Ryle ran up to me and bear hugged me.

"Hey guys what are you doing here anyways?"I was met with Josh answering my question,"We don't know we came by falling in water and walking up to a beach."

"Wait then how did you get here?"I got out of Ryle's grip

Jacob answered in his usual smart-ass tone,"We came in this cave before nightfall and surrounded ourselves in a small dirt shelter"_'Ass'_ I said in my head "Well you guys should come and stay in my house it's getting sun down"

We started running home with me leading the way and Jacob being the last since he never runs,so he just jogged.I let everyone in first when I heard Josh scream(not like a girl mind you.)I ran over,"WHAT'S WRONG JOSH?"

"THERE'S A GIGANTIC SPIDER OUTSIDE!"

I heard John laugh when he looked through the window and yelped when he saw a creeper looking at him in the eye."John get away from that creeper before it explodes!"I heard a yelling Ryle in the other side of the commotion was more annoying than Shang Tsung transforming to me or Sindel's loud screaming(yeah I'm also a dimension traveler I went the the Mortal Kombat dimension)

_FlashBack_

"Ryan are you sure this is safe?"Josh asked with a anxious tone."Josh don't worry you or John don't have to fight in this battle."I said to Josh in a reassuring over a John he looked pissed since he couldn't go and battle my opponent who was Freddy Kruger.

_Time skip_

I stood on the opposite side of the arena and facing me was Freddy Kruger.I looked over to where John and Josh were at,and they both gave me a thumbs up and a smile.I looked back and got in a stance before the match started

_Another Timeskip_

"FINISH HIM!"I heard Shao Kahn shout,walking over to where Freddy was at and ripped out his arms and legs.I then punched through his stomach,grabbed his intestines and ripped them out forcefully from him,then I stomped on and the things I ripped off Freddy's body.

_Present time_

I snapped back to reality when I heard no sound coming from anyone."Maybe they all went to bed."Walking over to my bed I slipped under the covers and let the darkness overcome me.

**Sorry I haven't updated in several weeks I've been busy playing Minecraft and work.*ahem*Anyways I'm also sorry I put a Mortal Kombat Scene in this chap,but I wanted to show my love for it when the very first game came out.(Total Fan of MK)Also shootout to GoldenEclipse116 for adding himself and his friend in the story I needed more main characters in here,by the way welcome the MInecraftia man!Oops I don't have enough time left,so I got something to say GET OVER HERE!"**

**-MyLugiaTamer disconnected**


	3. Chapter 3:Some Crazy Stuff

Chapter 3:Some Crazy Stuff

**(MyLugiaTamer signed in)Hey guys I'm back and not dead!Anyways I am not using my macbook pro because well I don't wanna sound mean,but eh….I kinda spilt noodles on it I am currently using my relatives computer for making my stories until I have to go back to CaliforniaAnyways enough of my ranting let's get this started (MyLugiaTamer signed out)**

It was just another peaceful day in Minecraftia and when I mean peaceful I mean just mobs burning to death,but not spiders and we go to the residence of the minecraft main characters.

Ryan's POV

"RYAN WAKE UP"Ryle yelled in my ear a bit too loud(no kidding)

"AHHH"screamed a freaked out me whiched caused me to also land on an unfortunate Ryle.I got off Ryle and helped him up then I started to scold him.

"What the heck was that for and why were you waking me up in-"stopping to look at the clock which looked like the moon going away and the sun coming up(in other words dawn time)"at the break of dawn I'm still tired right now...hey where're the others?""there outside gathering some materials,by the way Jacob is using your favorite iron pickaxe."

"Damnit that's my pick!"I started to charge outside of the house like a raging bull seeing the color red."Jacob where in the hell are you!"I was interrupted when Josh jumped in my arms.

"Ryan help me the spider is over there just lying in the grass giving me a psychotic grin make it stop!"Josh made a dramatic sobbing which caused me to just drop him from my arms""Okay first of all damn you're heavy and second of all,haven't you learned that spiders don't attack you when it's dawn or unless you hit it?"

"No…"

After Josh said that I just facepamled and asked him,"Hey where's Jacob I need to beat the crap outta him?"

"I'm over here Ryan!"

I looked around and saw Jacob outside of the cave entrance covered in coal,that's when I saw it the creeper came from behind Jacob and blew up."Shit!"I heard John say in the backround,when I got hit in the stomach by Jacob.

"Oof"

I carefully picked up and shoved him in John's arms and told him to take him to the gave me a cold stare then left mumbling curse words under his breath.I went to Josh who was mining some wood when I interrupted him and received a stone axe across my forehead which caused it to bleed profusely.

"Shit I'm so sorry Ryan here let me help you go to the house"

We went home and Josh went to go get a water bucket and leather then came then dipped the leather in the water and then wiped it across my forehead then saying something snarky."By the way what were you going to _axe _me a question a while ago?"After he said that I punched him in the face(like a boss xD)and went to go check on Jacob.

"Hey bro how are ya feeling?"being the smartass he is he just chuckled,"I'm feeling peachy keen man"that deserved a bedrock breaker punched to the stomach,which made Jacob double over.

"I don't care if you're hurt I still get to punch you,by the way here's another one!"I punched him again in the stomach,"That's for using my favorite iron pick douche."I left Jacob's room after that.

**Finally this chapter is done.I had to do this because my mind was nagging me to make this chapter I hope you guys are happy that I updated I'm going to go eat peace like a boss!(MLT signed out)**


End file.
